Payment Due
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: One touch and you'll melt, one lick and you'll scream, one night and you'd beg for more.


**Due Payment**

**Author's note**: My first ever Mature one-shot in GA. And when I say mature, I _mean_ mature. Oh, and please be very patient with my smut writing skills. I am a complete sucker in this. (It gives me the creeps when I remember my first ever mature one-shot in Harry Potter). So, I hope you enjoy everyone!

**-o-**

"Payment? What do you mean I am Hotaru's payment?"

Hyuuga Natsume pretended not to hear her as he flipped through the pages of his evening newspaper.

Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru's best friend had been unlucky enough to be her little messenger for the night. She knew she should've said no in the first place but she just couldn't. She was a friend in need and she is essentially helpful, besides she is her best friend, of course she would help her.

_And look where your helpfulness led you to_, he mind jeered, _to a man eater_.

Her belly fluttered uncomfortably as she placed a hand on top of it. A man eater. Yes, Hyuuga Natsume. One of the most sought after male in their circle. One of the most eligible bachelors in her whole life. The man who was claimed to be the Sex God of Tokyo. One touch and you'll melt, one lick and you'll scream, one night and you'd beg for more.

Magazines really are exaggerated.

Her gaze was back on the man who was sitting down on his swivel chair with a bored look on his face. He seemed to find the evening paper uninteresting as he watched her face shift from one emotion to another. True he is as handsome as hell, as charming as a snake, as tricky as the devil but this is not supposed to happen. Her, a payment for services rendered by his company to Hotaru's? That's plain absurd!

She glanced at the unopened envelope sitting not-so-innocently on top of his desk and she felt her stomach churn. What if it really doesn't have a cheque in it? What would she do? Would she really give herself to the man eater a few paces away from her? Would she run away? Would she leave? Would she surrender? Would she scream? Are the rumors really true? Is this worth it? Would he really do—

"Open it. I am willing to bet that what's inside is not a cheque." Certainty clouded his eyes, daring her to open it. "Go on. Open it."

And opening the envelope gave her the shock of her twenty-third year of existence. Inside the flimsy envelope sat a blank lengthwise cut paper. No numbers, no written words, not a single trace of Hotaru's handwriting—nothing.

Her hand shook, her world started to spin around that she needed to hold onto the edge of his grand desk. Imai Hotaru purposely led her into this trap: this man-eater right in front of her with a triumphant look etched on his perfectly structured face.

"I told you, _you_ are her payment for the services my company rendered for her. This has been our arrangement from the beginning of our business relationship." He locked his eyes with hers as he leaned on his swivel chair, fingers laced together on top of his mahogany desk and a sly smile on his lips. "When it comes to Imai, payment is different—she is too greedy to pay me with money, after all," he drawled, "money is everything for her."

Mikan swallowed darkly, her small fingers gripping the edge of his desk tightly. That is true, for Hotaru money is everything. It is basically the schema for everything, the foundation and structure of her whole world and life. Money.

But that is not enough reason for her to offer her best friend, Sakura Mikan in flesh, to this _horrible_, coldhearted, monster in front of her. Though she had to admit that he is devilishly handsome with that dark twinkle in his crimson eyes and a smug grin on his sexy lips, this is not right.

"Bu-but—but this is akin to prostitution! And do you honestly think that I would agree in this arrangement?" she snarled at him. He gave her a blank look before standing up and walking towards her. She faltered and started to step back. This is way _too_ intimidating for her.

"If you hadn't agreed, why are you here?"

"Well, that is because I was tricked! Don't you get it, I didn't even know that there isn't a cheque in this goddamned envelope!" she slammed the envelope for some good measure, "what makes you think that some person in her right mind would offer herself to someone for—for—for—"

"For sex," he supplied for her. "You do not want sex? Every woman I know would give everything for a night with me, love. Why don't you just enjoy my company and be pleasured in ways I can offer." She wavered under his smouldering gaze as she stepped back once more, putting distance between them. It wasn't much but it was enough. This is a win-win situation for the two of us. I get paid, you get gratified." He opened his arms and hitched his chin towards her, "I'm all yours for the night."

"Give me your phone Hyuuga."

He arched an eyebrow at her order.

"I said, 'give me your phone'!" she screeched, she doesn't have any time to fool around. Much less fuck around, especially with Hyuuga Natsume: bed-extraordinaire, fantasy of every woman alive in Japan be it old or young. She just couldn't. And she wouldn't, okay? She snatched the phone from his hand and dialed Hotaru's number.

"How did you find your payment Hyuuga?" was the first sentence out of Hotaru's mouth the moment she picked up. Mikan's eye twitched hard as her grip on his phone tightened.

"How did Hyuuga find his payment? Well, for starters, the payment is pissed and feisty at the moment!" she exclaimed. "How could you Hotaru?"

"I'm just helping you with your non-existent sex life at the moment, Baka. Hand it over to Hyuuga." She ignored her demand and fumed instantly.

"You are supposedly my best friend. And I specifically told you guys not to meddle with my so-called 'non-existent sex life' and you have the nerve to demand me to give this wretched phone to this—" she glanced at a smug looking Hyuuga Natsume who lounged languidly on top of his large desk "—_man_. You are going to get it this time, Hotaru. I am going to make sure of it. Consider our friendship over because of this bold act of yours."

Hotaru snorted at the end of the line, "Tell me that once your done being with the lover boy over there."

She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and anger, "What makes you think I'd sleep with him? You're crazy!" she added in a whisper, turning her back on the said lover boy. "I'll tell Ruka about this scheme of yours Hotaru! I swear I would."

"Be my guest. Now hang up if you aren't going to give this to Hyuuga."

She clamped a hand on her mouth and bit her tongue in frustration. Why did she deserve such friend? She forcefully hit 'end call' and glared real hard on the screen. If the floor could swallow her now, she would really be thankful. Anything to get away from here. All she wanted to do is to curl up next to the fire in her living room with a book in her hands as the night goes on with her favorite wine nearby. Was that too much to ask?

"Well, what did she say?"

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the proximity of his voice. She would bet her life he is no longer on top of his desk but behind her, within reach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and marched away from him towards the door, "She said I could leave if I don't want to—which I really don't, so have a good night, Hyuuga. There are plenty of whores around and gold diggings sluts who are willing to crawl into bed with you. I'll not see you around."

Her hand was already on the doorknob when his large hand rested on top of hers. Her eyes widened at sudden action and felt a surge of electricity pass through her veins from a simple touch. Call it madness, but it really was what she felt.

"You're not leaving."

She turned to meet his hard gaze on hers, "I don't think that it's for you to decide!" she snapped, turning the knob beneath her hand. She needed to get away before-

He kissed her.

It took her three sucks on her lower lip before she realized what he was doing. She blinked twice and felt him press his body against hers more. His hand on her nape, the other snaked around her petite waist. Maybe Hotaru was right. Maybe she did need help in her sex life.

She moaned in his mouth, rubbing herself up against him more eagerly than he anticipated. One moment she said she wouldn't the next moment she is already doing it. Women and their complex minds. She grabbed hold of the back of his head and pressed her breasts against his chest, her lower region shamelessly rubbing against his. He tore away from her mouth and met her eyes. Anger and defiance dominated moments ago, but right now it was only lust—and determination. He smirked at her before dipping down and planting open-mouthed kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

She bit back another moan as his tongue darted out in intervals while he peppered kisses against her skin. She wanted him to kiss her again. She reciprocated his actions as she fumbled with his tie and the first button of his dress shirt, her mouth instinctively latched itself on the exposed skin licking and biting anywhere she could reach. She felt him tense due to her ministrations and she smiled smugly.

"Minx." She heard him breathe out.

Not wasting anytime, he grabbed hold of the hem of her pencil skirt and began to pull it upwards, exposing her milky white thighs and her underwear. She didn't resist, instead, she took the liberty of wrapping both of her legs around his torso before bringing him in for another searing kiss. He responded eagerly to her actions, teeth nibbling and sucking her upper and lower lip alternately. Her hot tongue darting into his mouth aggressively as she explored his cavern, his teeth caught her tongue and he began to suck on it, he heard another startled moan from her as she determinedly tried to pull away from him. He never loses. He will always be dominant in any situation—especially now.

"Uhn—Natsume," she moaned. Pulling her mouth away from him successfully, only to brought into another kiss again, "No—wait, let's—let's—"

He ignored her and shoved his tongue into hers, completely silencing her. He felt her fingers flexing in his raven hair. Her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Her underwear was getting wet as he pressed himself back. It felt good, and he wanted to be in her. He started to rub himself against her, his clothed member twitching in annoyance at the barriers, she groaned heavily as she steadied herself. She met his thrusts back, their pace frantic and wild. The friction too much to handle. He grabbed her butt and drove himself deeper and closer to her, making sure that his member touched her intimate part as well. She was gasping in his ear and meeting him thrusts after thrusts.

She wove her hand in between their locked bodies and found his belt buckle. Easily unfastening it, she unzipped his trousers and stuck her hand inside. She felt his cock twitch in her touch and she silently gloated. She could feel it twitch hard in her hand, she could picture its length and girth, she could imagine it inside her tight cunt, pounding mercilessly as he sought his release. He was grunting in her neck, his hands clamped tight on her butt cheeks. She started to stroke his length, alternating from slow strokes to fast pace once. Her grip would sometimes be hard, sometimes just like a soft touch. It was making him mad: It aroused him to the full extent. He bucked his hips forward into her small hand, enjoying the way she pleasured him, he could feel himself about to release, so he caught her hand and stared at her deeply.

Hey eyes were heavy lidded and lust-filled, her swollen mouth was half open, tempting him for another kiss. Her neat hair was now in disarray. He did all of this, he did this to her. Catching her soft lips into a gentle kiss, his hand cupped her breasts through her cotton blouse. Later, he thought, he would focus on them later. She parted her mouth and he took it as an invitation. His tongue slid inside once again into the cavern of her mouth as he began to explore and taste her. He felt her hand settle themselves on his shoulders as her tongue met his in mid-dance, curling around and lapping him up.

He broke the kiss and hissed into her ear, sucking on her earlobe in the process. "I want to fuck you so bad, you vixen. I want to shove my cock into that tight pussy of yours. You say you don't want it a while ago. I bet you want it now."

"Yes," she hissed against his mouth, her teeth nipping at his jaw. "Yes, stick it in me. I want you inside me now, Natsume."

Her small hands gripped his member tightly as she led him into her private organ. He shut his eyes when he felt his head touch the opening of her cunt. He was near, he wanted to be inside her. Wanted to feel her and wanted to fill her. He would take her until she couldn't stand any longer, until she begs for more. He pushed himself in, grunting as he felt her muscles clamp against him, she was too tight, too hot and wet. "Oh, God." He urged onwards, feeling her tight muscles try to accommodate his length and girth. Finally reaching the hilt, he halted and calmed his laboring breath down. He could feel her fast paced heartbeat against his chest mingling with his own. "Natsume," she called out, breaking him from his thoughts. He pulled out of her and slid back in lethargically, relishing the way her muscles contracted and adjusted, the feel of her juices coating his bare skin, the sound of his skin as he slams into her.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear, running her tongue along the shell and biting onto his east stud. "Harder, Natsume. _Harder_."

He ignored her pleas and surged in and out of her in his own slow pace, he took time into entering her inch by inch. Savoring her choppy gasps and her fumbling hands all over his body. "Unn—Ughnn—uh—Natsume—" He pulled out of her again, making sure that the tip was the only part of himself left inside her. She found his butt and achingly tried to pull him against her as she pressed back, keen to feel him inside her again, to fill her once more.

"Faster, Natsume. Please—please—" she sobbed, it was too much, he was torturing her and he didn't care. He continued to do as he pleases for the next few thrusts. Ignoring her pleas and darkly chuckling at her failing attempts of setting her own pace. "Please, Natsume. Fuck me."

He grunted in approval, increasing the speed and depth of his stroke and thrust. Her back hitting the door rhythmically with every stroke. Her hands desperately clawing on his shoulders for support. Her ankles digging deep into his butt cheeks as she braced herself. She matched him thrust per thrust, her mouth busy suckling on his exposed neck. Her teeth scraping his skin. "More," she demanded. "More."

He increased his pace and felt his thighs tense as he deliberately pushed to his extremes. She was moaning and gasping his name, capturing his lips in a brief kiss every once in a while; her soft, tiny hands touching him all over. It was too much—far too much for him to handle. He could feel her muscles clench, clearly sending a message of her now nearing orgasm. He bit her neck and drove in deeply to the hilt, matching her rhythm, listening to their skin slapping against one another. With his final thrust, he felt her convulse and release a strangled moan together with him shooting his fluid inside of her.

He slipped out of her with reluctance before stepping back to fix himself. His eyes were fixed on her slumped form sprawled on the door, her amber eyes shut tightly and her clothes in a mess. "So, what can you say, miss—"

She ignored his pathetic attempt of trying to get her name as her hand tucked in her blouse and straightened her now rumpled skirt. She found him still looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well," Mikan said coyly once she finished buttoning up her blouse, "I hope you'd continue rendering your services for Hotaru, Hyuuga because this deal was _definitely_ worth it." flashing him a sly smile, she walked towards the door and yanked it open, leaving a totally ravished and sated Hyuuga Natsume in her wake.

**-o-**

**Author's note:** Yep, not so much foreplay was seen. Well, they were randy and in need of sex! So how was it? =)) please be patient with my M writing skills. Really, I am a novice in this. If you find this even worth reading, I might venture really into M stuff. Thoughts, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome for this story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
